rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Beast
The Primal Beast are among God's creation and Original Monsters, prior to any existing monster after them. They each hold a role in ruling over certain aspect of nature. Ziz rules over the skies and avian. Behemoth rules over the earth and beast. Finally Leviathan rules over the seas and fishes. The three were assigned to maintain a natural balance of nature and the animals, however they would only be awaken when the time was right for them to return. History During the era of the Early Universe, prior to the dinosaur's existence, God created the Primal Beast, to maintain the fundamental forces of nature and its animals. The Primal Beast were given each of their own domain, representing their aspect. Ziz ruled over the skies and all types of avian. Behemoth ruled over the earth and all types of land beast. Finally Leviathan ruled over the seas and all types of sea creatures. It was a peaceful time until they were recalled to be placed in a dormant sleep until nature calls out for them when the time was right. Three artifacts were created, each belonging to a certain Primal Beast, that would allow the holder share a psychic connection, be given a portion of the Beast's powers, and control them without disobedience. The three laid asleep in certain locations for the next billions of years. Gateway to Purgatory The three Primal Beast are all laying in a dormant sleep at their hidden locations. Known Primal Beast Ziz Human Form.jpg|Ziz (Ruler of Skies and Avian) Behemoth Human Form.jpg|Behemoth (Ruler of Earth and Beast) Leviathan Human Form.jpg|Leviathan (Ruler of Seas and Fishes) * Ziz (Ruler of the Skies and Avian) * Behemoth (Ruler of the Earth and Beast) * Leviathan (Ruler of the Seas and Fishes) Powers and Abilities The Primal Beast are described to be a literal force of nature. They have full totality control over the aspect of the nature they represent such as Ziz controlling all of the skies, Behemoth controlling all forms of the earth, and Leviathan controlling Earth's entire seas. They can cause catastrophic natural disasters that can wipe out all life on the planet in only a matter of short time. Each Primal Beast shares a link connection, physically and spiritually. If one Primal Beast were to be taken down, the the other two would absorb the powers and traits of their fallen comrade, becoming stronger than before until only one remains with both Primal Beast powers. A few dangerous feats of the Primal Beast were Ziz tearing angels apart to shred just by conjuring a fabric of winds, Behemoth using a single punch to reduce Higher Angels to a subatomic level, and Leviathan freezing a group of deities and demons, shattering them with ease. They all reach at the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence, being above beings such as young Demiurge or an Arch-Nephalem. Ziz's Abilities * Caelumkinesis * Sonic Shriek * Umbragenesis * Volant Life Manipulation Behemoth's Abilities * Erimoskinesis * Geokinesis * Land Life Manipulation * Planetary Empowerment * Vounókinesis Leviathan's Abilities * Aquatic Life Manipulation * Photogenesis * Thalassokinesis Vulnerabilities The Primal Beast are very powerful, but don't seem to hardly have any weakness as they are immune to practically all forms of weaponry, including ones used by Archangels or Archdemons. The only ways to defeat them are being that can match or stronger than them. Personal weapons used by the Primordial Beings or the three artifacts that allows an individual to control them can be used to defeat them. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Primal Beast Category:Alive Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:God's Creations Category:Species Category:Creatures